


Prequel: Death to the Copper

by Edgewurth



Series: Torchwood: Alternative Series 4 [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Series 03 Fix-It: Children of Earth (Torchwood), Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgewurth/pseuds/Edgewurth
Summary: What if Ianto Jones stayed behind and Gwen Cooper went with Jack?This leads to a fan-made Series 4, and therefore this is just a short story.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Torchwood: Alternative Series 4 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101275
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Prequel: Death to the Copper

"Gwen... GWEN!?"

Gwen Cooper collapses into Jack's arms, for she has been poisoned by the 456.

"Tell Rhys that I love him." said Gwen.

Gwen then died. Jack died... temporarily.

**Author's Note:**

> The Children of Earth story would continue as normal, but with Ianto instead of Gwen.


End file.
